A common problem when cutting for example molding with a miter saw is that the joined walls and ceilings etc. are not even and the joint is not exactly at right angles. If the molding is cut at right angles, there will be unsightly gaps between the joint of the joined moldings, between the moldings and the wall or ceiling, etc.
What is needed is a tool that can accurately determine the angle of the joint so that it can be easily and accurately transferred to the miter saw so that exact and accurate cuts can be made resulting in no gaps between any joints or surfaces. It is also desired to have a tool that is easy to use and can be used with any type of saw.